


It's the End of the World as We Know It

by orphan_account



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the zombie apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the End of the World as We Know It

Zombie Tales

Originally Posted: October 19, 2010

Thank you to Project Team Beta for providing HolletLA (for boosting my ego and making me blush hardcore) and Scorp112 (yay to another fellow zombie enthusiast and providing a few giggles here and there).

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own the pointy toed red high heels that have yet to earn their hall of fame in my books.

* * *

BPOV

My feet were in pain. I could practically feel the blisters bubbling alongside my toes. I cursed the red, pointy-toed heels that Nikki had insisted I wear.

"They'll make you look sexy," she had said in her mockingly sweet voice, like she knew what was good for me. What a joke! There was nothing sexy about hobbling down the street like an old man in need of a cane.

The uneven click-clacks of the heels echoed down the street. Adding that to the wind appropriately howling between the trees and the flickering streetlights, I might as well have been the next Robert Lee Yates, but without the prostitutes.

Nikki and Fee walked hand-in-hand a half-block ahead of me. I cursed them for their easy going Chucks and wished for my red high tops sitting by the front door at home…in the corner…right next to Kahlua's bowl… I pictured them in my mind, just imagining how they would feel on my feet.

Pure heaven.

At that point though, anything would have been better than my fucking heels. I was ready to peel them off, throw them in one of the bushes lining the sidewalk, and just stroll around barefoot. I was willing to chance broken shards of glass from beer bottles as long as I never had to see these fucking shoes again.

"Come on, Bella!" Fee hollered back at me. The distance between the three of us seemed to grow with each step, as their strides got longer and mine got shorter.

"Stop walking so fast!"

"Hurry up, Quasimodo!" Nikki shouted, fueling my body with adrenaline to the point where I probably could have drop-kicked her. "This is the last stop. I swear!"

"That's what you fucking said at the last party!" I shrieked back angrily, my voice on the edge of crossing into whiny bitch.

"Stop complaining, or we're going to leave you behind."

"This is why people invented cars, so we don't have to fucking walk anywhere," I argued. "Especially when one of the people in the party is wearing the fucking heels her fucking roommate told her to wear."

"Well, someone is in a cranky mood," Fee teased.

"When your feet are about to fall off, you tell me if you're in a happy mood."

"We're almost there, Bella. I can see the house from here."

"Well, thank the flying spaghetti monster for that!"

The headlights of a car crept up behind me, the riffs of R.E.M. reaching my ears. The engine revved as the idiot driver gunned past me, whistling appreciation for my supposedly fine girly features in accompany with Michal Stripes' voice singing, "It's The End of the World As We Know It."

Nikki and Fee laughed. "See, Bella? The shoes make you hot stuff."

Scowling, I focused my attention on the nearing house and ignored the throbbing in my feet. The music was pumping so loud, the ground beneath me trembled with each strummed note of the bass line. The vibrations grew stronger as we got closer. They were like a sirens song calling me to my rocky doom, but in this case, an alcohol-induced heaven.

"That's it, pokey," Nikki called back. "Pick up the pace."

"First order of business," I said, cutting in between Fee and Nikki and looping my arms through theirs, "find Bella some fucking alcohol."

The door was wide open, allowing all visitors the right to enter. There was no cover charge, however a large sign did state one stipulation: Hot girls, free drinks. Guys, while supplies last, otherwise BYOFB.

"Even better," I muttered, straightening my spine and unhooking my arms from my roommates'. Ignoring the ache in my feet, I strutted into the house like I owned the place. Anything for a free beer.

"Hello, ladies!" a guy greeted us as we entered the foyer. The party wasn't too crowded, but it also wasn't lame by any means. "Welcome to my brother's house. My name is Jasper. Can I get any of you a beer?"

I was more than happy to accept one. The cool liquid was divine as it slid down my throat. I didn't take my heels off though, because my feet were probably sprouting huge blisters by now that wouldn't be pretty to look at.

"Just like India, parts of Germany are now being ravaged with this unknown virus. People are beginning to develop the same physical signs that the Indian people began to see a month ago. "

I raised my eyebrow at the "party music", but who was I to complain? I had free beer and nothing can compare to that. "Ten German citizens have been quarantined from the rest of the public. They all show the first sign of blackened skin. Doctors are alarmed that the process has rapidly decreased in time for these victims in comparison to the Indian victims."

"That's just crazy," a copper haired boy said, remote in hand with his eyes glued to the TV. He glanced around the room before making eye contact with me. "It's kind of scary too, don't you think?"

I nodded, not quite hearing what he was saying, and took a swig. If the kid hadn't been as hot as he was, the report of blackening skin would have been a major buzz kill. As it were though, the remote yielding party-goer was like a clone between Brad Pitt and Orlando Bloom, or Brando as one could put it. Who needed music when there were fine specimens of the male species to look at?

"Scientists are baffled by this mysterious disease as people are growing weaker and weaker each day with no cure in sight. Connections with Indian scientists are trying to be made, but no one has heard from any officials of the country for two days now."

"Boo!" Jasper called from the kitchen. "No one wants to listen to the fucking news, Eddie. Turn it back to the music!"

"Don't fucking call me Eddie, asshole!" Brando quipped back. His face scrunched in anger, and I almost wanted those intense green eyes to stare at me with perhaps a different emotion behind them instead of anger.

"Don't mind my brother," Jasper said, taking a seat next to me and handing me another beer to replace my recently emptied one. "He's a bit cuckoo, if you know what I mean."

"Shut the fuck up, Jasper," Brando hissed, though his eyes were on me. "It's Edward…"

I smiled, taking a small sip from my beer before introducing myself, Nikki, and Fee. Brando changed the channel and music wafted through the speakers as Nikki found an old friend to converse with and Fee trailed after her. I was content in my own little space, happily accepting beer after beer from Jasper, who was a little too touchy for my liking, but the beer helped with that.

His hand had a tendency to settle on my knee and slowly make its way up my thigh. For the most part, I didn't mind. It was nice to have someone sitting with me, rather than be all by myself. I just swatted his hand away when it got too high.

Jasper wasn't bad looking. With his curly blond hair and soft blue eyes, he had that sort of boy-next-door aura. Edward, on the other hand, had darker coloring. His hair was a dark shade of copper brown, and his eyes were a deep emerald green. However, you could see the slight similarities in them with the angular structure of their jaws, and the way their straight noses sloped down their faces. There was no mistaking they were brothers.

I could feel Edward's eyes on me. Every time I swatted Jasper's wandering hand away, I looked up at Edward. His gaze was blazing, and he looked ready to tackle Jasper from across the room. I was a little unnerved by his staring. Not that I didn't like the attention, but they were brothers for Christ's sake.

It didn't matter though. I wasn't looking for any one-night stands. Little Q Number 18 said, "No random hookups."

That stemmed from a night at nineteen when I hooked up with a guy on my dorm floor. We hadn't been the best of friends, but I did consider him a good acquaintance, having met him my first year in college. One thing led to another, and in a flurry of text messages, I ended up sleeping with him one night while his roommate was gone.

I admit, I might have expected something to come of that night, but I didn't think I was pushy. Either way, the text messaging stopped and it was forever awkward between the two of us.

Hence, random hookups were a big no-no on my list.

Jasper seemed to think he was going to get lucky tonight, and I was all right with letting him think that as long he kept bringing me free beer. It didn't matter anyhow. As soon as Nikki and Fee were ready to go, I'd be leaving with them, and poor Jasper would be out of luck.

The beer was beginning to create a foggy haze in my mind. The room was spinning just a bit, and the vibrations from the speakers seemed to resonate through every crevice of my body. When one might think of vibrations as sexual stimulation, I thought, holy shit, I think I'm going to throw up.

Quickly excusing myself, I dashed to the bathroom, ignoring the forgotten ache in my feet, and clenching the neck of my beer bottle as the nausea threatened to spill over. The door was locked, and by the sounds emanating from inside, I was pretty sure the occupants weren't going to leave any time soon.

I headed for the bathroom upstairs. The sign at the bottom of the stairwell stopped me: No one, under any circumstances, is allowed upstairs, so go rock your boats somewhere else.

I had two seconds to consider it before a wave of nausea passed through me. I was sure Edward wouldn't want to clean up any chunks the following morning. I sprinted up the stairs as fast as I could in my heels, and made it to the bathroom in just enough time to empty the contents of my stomach into the toilet.

A few more dry heaves followed, and then I was done, the nausea passing. Sometimes during a good binge, you just needed to throw up. I felt better, and my fingers itched for another beer.

After splashing cool water onto my face and downing the rest of my remaining beer, I opened the door, ready to rejoin the party. Edward stood outside, leaning against the far wall, looking as if he hadn't a care in the world. As soon as I stepped out, he handed me another beer, which I took gratefully.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked.

The world was still spinning slightly. My mind was in a hazy fog. The light was burning my retinas, so I had to squint. And Edward's fingers, which had taken to trailing up my arm, felt fucking fantastic. I was more than okay.

Taking a sip of my beer, I hummed appreciatively and nodded. "Just had a little mishap. All is well now."

He smiled, and I couldn't help but notice just how hot he really was. Not that I didn't notice downstairs, but when the kid smiled, he was fucking gorgeous. "Good."

"Sorry for coming upstairs," I started. "I saw the sign, but it was a bit of an emergency."

Edward laughed. The timbre of his voice all sex and hidden secrets. "That's okay. I don't mind."

His smile widened while his fingers trailed down my arm to grasp lightly at my wrist. Maybe it was because I was drunk, but I couldn't help the shiver that rushed through my body. I felt like some mindless hussy in a badly written porn novel. Next thing I knew, I would be spouting lines like, "Please, oh please! Touch my naked globes!"

"Are you cold?" Edward asked. I may have nodded. I wasn't too sure. At that point, my mind was forced onto one track because of the alcohol, aided by the mischievous movements of his thumb across my wrist.

He led me down the hall and into a room. I had to hang onto his arm as I stumbled in my heels. I was surprised by the lack of beer posters and empty vodka bottles, but from what I've seen of him in the last few hours, somehow the space just screamed Edward's name.

Digging through his desk, he pulled out a half-full bottle of vodka and handed it to me. "Here, this might help."

I quickly chugged the rest of my beer before swapping him bottles and chuckling slightly. Who was I to say no to free alcohol? "I was wondering where you hid all the good stuff."

Uncapping the bottle, I took a few swigs and shivered violently as the bitter liquid chased down my throat, settling like a coal in my tummy. A wave of goose bumps cascaded over my flesh.

Edward watched as I rubbed at my bare arms, a small frown marring his face. He dug through a couple of drawers and pulled out a zip-up hoodie. Draping it across my shoulders, he pulled the ends together.

"Better?" he asked.

I smiled. "Much. Want some?" I said, offering the bottle after taking another long swig. Edward smiled back before accepting it, taking a few gulps himself, and then setting it on the desk.

He sidled back up to me, rubbing his hands over my now-covered arms. He was so close. I could practically feel his body heat radiating off of him. His eyes were a deeper green than I had originally thought, decorated with an inner lining of amber gold. He really was a very pretty man.

It might have been the quickly consumed alcohol, but my mind was soaring and my world was spinning. I had one thought–sex. My excited hooha readily agreed and pushed me forward.

My body itched to touch him, but a small part of me doubted that he wanted it. I chewed on my bottom lip, and his gaze dropped down to it. His eyes widened ever so slightly before his tongue peeked out and licked his own lips.

Lips, so red and plump while at the same time devastatingly masculine. They were begging to be kissed, and I wasn't sober enough to say no. They were juicy in all the right places with a slight flavor of beer. So soft and ample, I couldn't help but suck one into my mouth, lightly biting down on the tender flesh.

He groaned before letting go of the hoodie and cupping my face in his hands. The sweatshirt fell from my shoulders and pooled on the floor at my feet, forgotten, as Edward took the lead. His tongue snuck out from between his lips and quickly caressed mine before seeking further access into my mouth.

His hands trailed down my arms until he reached my wrists, and with a firm grip, put them around his neck. I couldn't say no and settled my arms on his shoulders, my fingers running through his soft locks.

Another groan escaped from his lips and vibrated against mine. Getting bolder, I hooked a leg around him, leaning against his body for support. He braced himself against the sudden weight, grabbing onto my thigh with one hand and wrapping his other arm around my back.

I could feel the spike of my shoe digging into the denim covering his ass. He grunted, and I dug deeper in. My leg began to wobble as the effort to hold myself up became too much. I silently told it, "If you fuck this up for me, I will personally cut you off."

"God, Bella," he murmured, breaking contact with our lips and leaning his forehead against mine. His breathing was shallow, in perfect tandem with my own wild breaths. His eyes closed, as his fingers tightened on my bare skin. "Please, tell me this is ok…"

Well, obviously. I wasn't dry humping him for no fucking reason. All his fingers had to do was push up a little higher and they'd reach a very excited hooha. I could hear my very wet girly bits screaming, "Pick me! Pick me!"

"Bella?" he asked again, pushing away from me, my hooked leg falling from his body.

I wasn't having any of that. I followed his retreating form, my heels tripping over the stupid hoodie on the ground. I fell into him, and surprised, he caught my body with quick reflexes before falling onto the edge of the bed from the impact.

Pushing him down onto the bed so he lay across the covers, and then straddling his hips, I whispered, "It's more than okay."

His eyes became hooded as he looked at me with a lust-filled gaze. His hands found purchase on my hips, where I began to grind myself on a more than happy friend. He helped my movements along as I slowly began to bunch his shirt up his chest. He let go of me only long enough for me to lift it over his head.

His chest was smooth and nicely defined. He wasn't sporting a six pack or anything, but there was definitely no beer gut either. His fingers found my bare thigh and slowly began to trail upwards, bringing the fabric of my dress with them.

He made a path over my bare hips, fingering the straps of my thong, and then skimmed along the sides of my stomach and over my bra, before finally lifting the dress over my head and discarding it in a haphazard fashion. A choked noise left his lips as his eyes flew across my scantily clad body.

"Jesus, Bella," he muttered under his breath so softly I was sure he didn't mean for me to hear.

With a quick movement, he flipped us over. My legs trailed off the bed. His lips found my neck and left wet trails from my earlobe to my collarbone. His tongue darted across my skin eliciting soft moans from me.

I could feel the music vibrations from downstairs. Occasionally, I heard the loud laughter of one of the party participants, but at the moment, nothing else mattered. His lips were like paradise on my body, and I wanted more.

Gripping the strands of his hair, I held tight, almost like he was going to run away at any second. His hands made trails of fire across my bare skin, sneaking in between the fabric of my bra to rub at my aching, erect nipples before skimming down my stomach and lingering along the edge of my thong.

Lifting my hips into his teasing hands, I begged, "Please, Edward. Please!"

I could feel his smile against my skin where he was meandering his way to my chest. He nudged at my bra, his tongue seeking a nipple, while at the same time his fingers slid along my thong again. He pushed the silky fabric away and slipped into my waiting heat.

We both groaned at the same time. His hips shifted down to meet my upward thrusting. His fingers moved with expert precision between my folds, playing along my clit, and sliding down to my entrance.

"Bella, are you sure?" he asked again. His voice's uncertainty was a contradiction to his well-practiced fingers.

I grunted as he slipped one inside of me, rubbing at all the just right places as his thumb circled my clit. "Bella?" he asked again, lifting his head to look into my eyes.

Anger coursed through me, and I couldn't help glaring at him. "Shut the fuck up, Edward."

I gripped his hair with one hand, and shoved his head aside just enough so that I could bite the tender skin where his shoulder met his neck. He groaned and shifted his hips into mine. End of argument.

His fingers picked up the pace, adding another to the one shifting in and out of me. I arched my back, and my thighs begin to tremble while my toes curled. I was sure my grip in his hair hurt, but he didn't complain.

"Oh god, Edward." I moaned, my pitch going higher with each pass of his fingers. "Please, please, please."

My release hit me hard, sailing across the planes of my body, just to settle into one very happy hooha. My breath was ragged, as was Edward's, as he looked down at me with hooded eyes.

When my legs no longer felt like jelly, I threw his hand away from me, and pushed him onto his back. Standing up, wobbling just slightly on my heels, I reached a hand behind me and unhooked my bra, letting it fall to the floor along with my thong. Reaching for the button of his jeans, I opened them up and slipped them and his boxers down his legs. His erection pointed invitingly toward me.

There was no doubt I was going to fuck him. I looked up into his face, daring him to challenge me. "Now, Edward."

He pushed back onto the bed after reaching into his nightstand for a condom. He ripped open the package and rolled on the latex before settling against the pillows. "I'm ready for you, baby."

I couldn't help but laugh at the cheesiness as I crawled to him, mindful of my heels on the blankets, and straddled his hips. With drunk sex there was no prolonging foreplay, so I didn't waste time and just lifted my hips, burying him deep inside of me.

"Oh, flying spaghetti monster," I moaned, splaying my hands across his chest and tilting my head back. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Edward was a quiet lover. Small grunts and the occasional long moan were the only sounds that left his lips. I was loud. With each up and down movement that brought his cock deeper within me, and with each grind of my clit against his fantastically lean hips, my moans reached heights I didn't know I even had the talent for.

I was beginning to sound like a badly scripted porn star, but I couldn't care less. Call me a hussy, a whore, a prostitute, whatever. There was no way I was stopping until my aching girly bits were satisfied.

A sudden pounding on the door knocked me out of my reverie, and, surprised, I fell onto Edward's chest, his arms wrapping protectively around me. Our eyes darting around for the reincarnation of Robert Lee Yates, or perhaps in Edward's case, Lorena Bobbitt.

"Bella! Are you fucking in there?"

Once again, anger coursed through me, and I cursed Nikki to the hottest part in hell for her interruption. "Go the fuck away, asshole!"

Her lingering chuckles followed her down the hall as she retreated. Edward laughed softly while sitting up and bracing himself on his arms. I glared at him too. "And what the fuck are you laughing at?"

I climbed off of him, crawling toward the edge of the bed. I seriously hated being laughed at, and as far as I was concerned, the moment was ruined. Fucking Nikki. However, he rolled onto his knees and grabbed my hips before I could get very far.

Pushing me back down but holding my ass against his still, happily erect penis, he whispered, "Nothing, baby. Absolutely nothing."

A renewed energy flew through us as noted happy penis grinded against my thigh before moving to slide against my own happy hooha. I gripped the sheets tightly as he slid into me again, his fingers digging relentlessly into my hips. He trailed his fingers briefly across my shoes.

"God, these shoes are fucking sexy," he muttered. I took back all my curses at Nikki and lovingly praised everything about her. The blisters were definitely worth it. I loved these shoes. They deserved their very own hall of fame.

He started to move with short quick thrusts, and I soon found myself right where we had left off. Only this time, Edward was the one controlling the movements, and I wasn't afraid to beg him to bring me to climax.

My knuckles turned white as I gripped the sheets. The sound of flesh hitting flesh, along with his soft grunts and my growing-louder moans echoed in the room. That wonderful feeling spiraled from my excited hooha up to my stomach, just waiting for release.

"Oh god, Edward." I groaned loudly. I tried to move against him, but I felt my heels snag on the blanket and stopped, content with just begging. "Harder. Faster. God, just…I'm so close."

"I know, baby," he whispered, his fingers sliding up my sides and around to my front to toy with my swinging tits. "Touch yourself."

I moaned. God, that was kinky. So what did I do? I relinquished my hold on the cotton sheets and touched myself, sliding my fingers across my clit and lingered where we were connected, his penis sliding along my fingertips.

We both groaned at the same time. With my head tilted back, I came again, my orgasm flying through me. My upper body turned into jello, and I slumped forward. With one final, hard thrust, his fingers tightened their grip on my hips, and he came with his head tilted toward the ceiling and a long, low groan leaving his lips.

We fell into an exhausted heap across the bed. Rolling onto his back, his slick arm found my body and settled me against him. My heels twisted around the blankets, limiting my movements, but I was too tired to do anything about it. I breathed heavily against his chest, feeling it rise up and down with exertion. My girly bits sang with happiness as we fell asleep in a tangle of sweaty limbs.

\\\\./

The sun was relentless against my closed eyelids, and I groaned, refusing to open them. I jumped as a large hand rubbed my arm soothingly. Resisting the urge to roll away, I looked up at Edward's sleeping face from where I was still settled against his body.

Images of our previous night filtered through my mind, and I cursed myself for breaking Little Q Number 18. Fucking alcohol deserved to be burned in its own purgatory for making me lose my inhibitions.

The morning was bound to be awkward. Wanting to avoid a tense situation, I slid out from underneath his arm, mindful of my heels still on my fucking feet, and off the bed. Edward rolled onto his side and settled into the spot I just recently vacated.

"Fuck." He really was a beautiful man. Quickly dressing in crusty day old clothes, I softly made my way to the door, my heels quietly clicking on the wooden surface. With one last look back at my one-night stand, I turned down the hallway.

Making my way down the stairs, I sent a quick text to Fee and Nikki. SOS! Come save me!

"Contact has been made with Indian officials. German administrators are scrambling around to find a translator…"

The TV blared from the living room, but I couldn't see anyone. I wasn't sure if Jasper had found another girl willing to spend the night with him, but I wasn't hanging around to find out.

"Breaking news! This just in. The message sent in Hindi has been loosely translated to: We're all going to die…"

I almost made it home free. Stepping off the last step, I was just a few feet from the door when Jasper rounded the corner, a spoon of cereal halfway to his mouth. We gaped at each other for a few seconds, unsure of what to do.

"That little punk…" he muttered as I finally found my resolve and bolted out the door.

Hobbling down the street, the pain in my feet seemed to intensify without the alcohol in my system. I ignored the comfortable squelching with each step as liquid pooled in the pointed toe as a blister popped. My phone buzzed and I checked to see I had received a message from Fee.

That's not what you said last night. You were coming in a whole different way. LOL. Meet us around the corner.

This day just couldn't get any better.


End file.
